In Love With A Criminal!
by marcus.davenport
Summary: This Is a story of Bree and Marcus and how they come to love each other! (Yes I know they don't really fall In love with each other but who cares? It's a fanfic!)
1. She's not sorry!

Hate.

That's exactly how he felt about the Davenport's, every single one of them. Marcus looked at the four from a distance while leaning against some lockers, they didn't suspect anything, except from Leo who knew he was trouble from the start, two girls walked over to Marcus blocking his view of the Davenport's.

''Hi Marcus'' Said the girl with brown bushy hair. She nudged the girl next to her who didn't look as pleasant as she did, she was taller than the other girl and had beautiful dark ginger hair.

''Yeah hi'' She repeated her friends words with disgust.

''What do you guys want? '' He also said with disgust as he glared at the ginger girl.

''We just wanted to apologies'' Admitted the girl with brown hair.

''Israa if you want me to forgive you you've got no chance''

''Who cares? We don't need your forgiveness we've got better things to do'' The ginger girl turned around and started to walk away but Israa pulled her back.

''Lindsey stop being so rude! Now let me do the talking'' Lindsey rolled her eyes and let Israa continue her chat with Marcus. ''Marcus I know we've been mean to you lately and that was wrong''

''Well duh'' He spat. _(He didn't actually spit at them if you're wondering_)

''Ugh! Why are we here with Marcus when we could be at cosmic toys getting the 11th Doctor Action figure? '' Lindsey moaned. _(Doctor Who is awesome! Israa will have to take me there)_

''Your action figure can wait''_ (Bitch) _

''Fine but I'm not saying I'm sorry when I'm not'' She crossed her arms and looked away from the two teenagers who were looking at her. _(I'm not being moody I just really hate Marcus)_ She turns her head to see them still starring at her. _(Who keeps talking through my story?)_ _(Oops better stay quiet before he finds out It's me talking again, hehehe)_

''You have to say sorry!'' Israa said a little too loud.

''Why?'' Lindsey asked while looking and sounding insulted.

''Because what we did was wrong'' She told her. ''Now say you're sorry! ''

''No''

''Lindsey!''

''Nope''

''Now! '' She demanded.

''Fine I'm sorry Marcus'' She spoke, but quickly added. ''That you're a dork and nobody likes you''


	2. Where's Chase?

Bree was sat on the couch talking to Adam in the room when Leo ran in; he stopped when he got to them and tried to catch his breath.

''Guys have you seen Chase? He's been acting weird lately''

They both looked at Leo then back at each other; Bree stood up and walked over to Leo with Adam behind her.

''I haven't seen him since we got back from school…Maybe he's in the lab'' Bree suggested.

''I've looked, he isn't there''

''I bet its aliens'' Adam clicked his fingers together, obviously he thought he'd found the reason as to why Chase was missing.

''No Adam it's not aliens'' Bree reassured him.

''You don't know that!'' He crossed his arms defending his hope of aliens.

''Are you guys gonna help me find him or not?'' Asked Leo.

''Of course we…'' Just before Bree could finish, her phone bleeped. ''Actually you two are gonna have to go find him, I have plans'' She said with her eyes not leaving her phone.

Leo looked over her, he stood on his tippy toes trying to get a glimpse of the text she got but Bree swooped it right away, he looked at her curiously.

''What kind of plans? ''

''None of your business'' And with that she super speeded out of the room and to…Wherever it was she was going.

''Well that was strange''

Adam gasped. ''Maybe she's a…''

''No Adam she's not an alien''

''Fine!'' He marched off with his arms still crossed.

*FLASHBACK*

Lindsey and Israa were walking down the school corridor, Israa was ranting on about Facebook and that they should talk to each other more so they can catch up on a lot of things.

''I'm right though aren't I?'' Israa pulled out her phone and went on to Facebook as she waited for Lindsey to answer. ''Well?''

''No not really'' She answered. ''I just don't see the point In It''

''I know your busy making your videos but we need to catch up more…Do you want me to tell our master that you're not accepting the challenge? '' _(Uh oh! This sounds like black mail)_

''No but…''

''Lindsey this is out time to shine, It's what we've been waiting for…Please…Just…Don't disappoint me'' Israa left Lindsey standing in the middle of the corridor.

Lindsey didn't move from where she was standing, she watched as Israa left the building. Lauren Lindsey's friend came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

''Lindsey? ''

She jerked back and faced Lauren. ''Oh it's just you''

''Are you okay? You seem a bit…Jumpy''

''Yeah I'm fine, you just gave me a scare that's all''

''Really? Cos normally when I try to scare you your always flipping me over without even looking at me''

''Ha! Well maybe you should stop trying to scare me all the time when you know it's not going to work'' They both began to walk to the exit.

''It worked this time didn't it? Although I wasn't trying to give you a fright''

They both got outside and walked over to the bus stop, Lauren looked across the road to see her grandma waiting for her by her red car.

''I'll see you on Monday'' She said going over to her grandma as she waved goodbye.

''Or I'll see you on Facebook tonight'' Lindsey waved and went over to the bus stop where her sister. Gabby was stood with some of the freaks from their school _(The school is Batley Girls by the way)_

''What took you so long?'' She raised her eyebrow as she normally did but without knowing.

''Ugh you're doing that annoying eyebrow thing again''

''Am I? I didn't even know''

Just then the bus arrived, everyone except Lindsey and Gabby cheered, the bus always took ages to come and when it was raining…That's when they all got really angry, especially Lindsey.

''Finally…We've all been waiting here for ages'' Gabby was the first to get on the bus while all the other girls battled to get on the bus.

When Lindsey got on the bus she couldn't sit in her normal seat because the year 7's was already sat there. _(Damn the year 7's_) Instead she went to the back hoping she could sit next to her sister so she didn't have to sit next to a stranger or any geeky girls from her school.

She found to empty seats, she sat down on the left seat and put her bag on the other hoping that people would get the hint that she didn't want anyone to sit next to her.

The bus stopped as someone put their hand out to get on, It was a guy, he was tall had brown hair and brown eyes, he looked a bit confused. He walked on the bus, after a minute or two figuring out that there were no seats left he dotted his eyes over to Lindsey, he walked towards her, he grabbed her bag and plopped it on her knee, and she looked out of the window and really hoped he wouldn't talk to her.

He put his hand out in front of her what made her turn her head and stare at him.

''Hi I'm Adam'' He greeted.

Lindsey thought for a second before shaking his hand, he had a very tight grip.

''Lindsey'' She greeted back but not as cheerful as he did.

''Like Lindsay Lohan'' He told her.

''No not like Lindsey Lohan'' She scolded.

''But you both have the same name and same hair''

''So?''

''Were you named after her?'' Adam asked.

''No! I was not named after a troubled popstar!''

''She wasn't a troubled popstar…Humans can't be pop and be a star at the same time''

''What are you talking about?''

''Wow…'' He turns away and says to himself. ''I think I'm talking to an alien''

Everybody on the bus looked at him , they clearly heard what he said, it's not like he whispered any of it.

''You think I'm an alien?''

''Yes…Please don't hurt me'' Adam pleaded.

''I'm not going to hurt you'' She giggled, then her voice changed to serious when she said'' And I'm defiantly not an alien''

''Oh well that's a relief'' He put his hand on his chest as if he's just had a heart attack.

''So you believe in aliens?''

''Yeah their everywhere! Be careful you don't bump into any or you're done for''

Before Lindsey could respond to Adam's ridiculous comment. Faye her cousin called her.

''Lindsey!'' She called from the bottom of the bus.

They both looked over to the girl who interrupted their conversation.

''Come on!'' Giggled Faye's best friend. Courtney, who was stood next to her, they both started laughing.

''It's our stop! '' Faye said still full of laughter.

''Oh!'' Lindsey got up from her seat and headed down to the bottom, as she walked down a girl from her school put out her bag which caused Lindsey to trip. ''Ow!'' She cried. ''Don't put your bag where my feet go!'' She kicked the girl's bag and got off the bus saying. ''Dumbass''

As they crossed the road, Gabby took out her phone and played her music out loud.

''How come you're playing your music out loud?'' Asked Faye.

''Because I left my head phones at home and I don't want to walk up hill without listening to any music'' Gabby told her.

''Well can you at least play some good music?'' Lindsey said in a grouchy voice.

''This is good music!'' Gabby objected to Lindsey's words. ''It's Michael Jackson!''

''I thought you liked Michael Jackson?'' Faye was a bit confused.

''I do'' Lindsey answered.

''Then why?...''

''I'm just not in the mood today''

''Aww is someone on her period?'' Gabby teased.

''No! I'm just…Not in a happy mood''

''Why's that?'' Courtney asked her.

''I don't know'' She looked at the ground giving no eye contact.

Faye looked at Lindsey, she knew exactly what was wrong with her, but didn't know why she was sad about it.

They got to the graveyard, Lindsey took one look at the big steep hill that they had to walk and then…

''Ugh!'' She moaned. ''I can't be bothered walking up the hill''

''Tough, you have to'' Gabby switched the music on her phone to 'Welcome to the black Parade' which was sung by 'My chemical Romance' that was Lindsey's favourite band. ''This song ought to cheer you up''

They all smiled and began to sing it as they walked up the hill being weirdoes.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

''Chase…Chase….CHASE!'' Screamed Leo.

''Will you stop shouting'' Adam ordered. ''I'm trying to concentrate''

''On what?''

''Of how many times I get a brain freeze from eating this ice cream''

''Adam!''

''What?''

''You're supposed to be helping me find Chase''

''I did help you, I looked _everywhere!_''

''Oh really? And where is _everywhere?_''

''You know…Under the couch pillows''

''Ugh Adam!''

''I'm sorry he wasn't there…Which is stupid cos that's the best hiding place ever!''

''No it's not! Just because you hide there all the time doesn't make it the best hiding place ever''

''Oh yeah? And how many times have you found me hiding there?''

''All the time!''

''That's only because it's the best hiding place ever and everyone hides there''

''Just help me find Chase''

''Okay but afterwards you can help me count how many times I get a brain freeze''

They both left the house to search for Chase.


	3. Bad Things Will Happen!

Donald and Tasha were preparing dinner in the _kitchen (I don't know what their making but it looks like green goo) _

''I really don't think I'm the best person to be helping you'' Donald admitted.

''And why's that?'' She stopped …With whatever it was she was cooking and stood watching her billionaire husband.

''Well you know...It's just that…I'm not a very good cook''

''Now that's just utter nonsense, you made me that lovely dinner on our anniversary''

''Yeah but…''

''But what?'' She crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at him.

''Alright fine!...Cooking is a woman's job''

Tasha opened her mouth then closed it, she picked up the wooden spoon that she was using and scooped a load of green goo and splatted it all over Donald's face.

''Well if you think cooking's a woman's job then you should be the one to clean up this mess after I'm done…Oh and don't forget to wash your face'' She grinned and carried on with her cooking.

*FLASHBACK*

Lindsey and her nephew Kian, were playing football in his back garden, while everyone else was sat in the kitchen talking about her sister. Tessa's, wedding.

''Lindsey are you okay? You don't look happy''

''I'm fine'' She lied _(Oh come on I could lie better than her!) _

''You don't look fine'' He added _(Kian, only 10 years old, he's a smart boy..Unlike Adam)_

''Don't I?'' Lindsey didn't even bother to look at him, instead she kicked the football that was on the ground.

''It's about your mission isn't it?'' _(I told ya, he's a smart boy!)_

She still didn't look at him, she resumed kicking the ball, and Kian got angry and took the ball off her so he could speak with her properly.

''You don't have to do it'' He stated.

''Yes I do!'' She shouted but not loud enough for the others to hear. ''If I disobey my orders…Bad things will happen''

''What kind of bad things?''

''Just…Bad things''

Kian took her hand which made he look at him in confusion, he smiled but it disappeared the second he did it.

''I won't let any bad things happen to you'' He tried to reassure her. ''I promise''

''I'm afraid the bad things I'm talking about is far beyond your promises''

*END OF FLASHBACK*

There was still no signs of Chase anywhere, and Adam and Leo were continuing to search for him, they knew they would find him somewhere.

''Ugh we've been searching for hours'' Adam said.

''I know'' Agreed Leo, but then something hit him, after all this time they were trying to find Chase, he'd never got to the bottom of what Bree was up to…And he was going to find out! ''Hey Adam, let's head back home, I have to sort something out''

''Okay but remember your helping me with my brain freeze count''

''Just come on!'' He yanked Adam by the arm and they set off home and once they got there, Leo was gonna find out what Bree was up to and why she's keeping secrets''


End file.
